Express the decimal as a percent. $1.355$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.355 = \dfrac{135.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.355} = 135.5\%$ $135.5$ per hundred = $135.5$ per cent = $135.5$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.